<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A First that Fate Couldn't Stop by DaisytheDoodleDog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655536">A First that Fate Couldn't Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog'>DaisytheDoodleDog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel! - Freeform, Fate, Headcanon, M/M, One-Shot, Purgatory, Takes place before Episode 9, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What i wish would just freakin' happen already, cas/dean, just a cute story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever chuck had written, whatever the script was supposed to say, they ignored it. Dean lost his sense of reality, and Cas lost his ability to believe. But even in their "domestic dispute," they manage to defy Fate and her direct orders.</p>
<p>The very first time their lips touched, it was awkward and filled with uncertainty. It made sense that the fevered stir in their chests erupted as soon as the space between them was sealed off.  Fate was being tested. The stories she had to reinforce became brittle and broke as the fallen angel held tight to the broken soul of a less than ordinary human. Fate had frowned upon the two at this, seeing how their script, one carefully held in her hands, had slipped off the pages; transparencies hidden in the margins. She had confronted them, trying to push them to follow the footprints cut out for their destiny. But they ignored her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A First that Fate Couldn't Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off,  I do not own SPN and I want to give a special thanks to wholesome.winchester on Instagram, where I found the original prompt and a super big thanks to @\jimminovak on tumblr who wrote the prompt. It was a series of different "first" destiel kisses and I loved the idea of turning one into a one-shot. I thought about this being a series of first kisses, but for now it's a one-shot.</p>
<p>Let me know if you want me to continue this!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A First That Fate Couldn’t Stop</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very first time their lips touched, it was awkward and filled with uncertainty. It made sense that the fevered stir in their chests erupted as soon as the space between them was sealed off. The world revolved tirelessly under their feet, the earth’s crust crumbling and clashing together as if the sun had fallen from the sky. Fate after all was being tested. The stories she had to reinforce became brittle and broke as the fallen angel held tight to the broken soul of a less than ordinary human. Of course, Fate’s written commands had been slowly unraveled with each passing day that the grace and soul intertwined their power into an energy brighter than a thousand suns. Fate had frowned upon the two at this, seeing how their script, one carefully held in her hands, had slipped off the pages; transparencies hidden in the margins. She had confronted them, trying to push them to follow the footprints cut out for their destiny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they ignored her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, you are not going to Purgatory alone. Not with the leviathans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an angel Dean. I can handle myself… And I frankly, don’t want you with me.” Dean’s face contorted with anger as he threw his hands up in exasperation. The air swirled around them, thick and stale, weighing down their chests with each inhale. Their “domestic dispute,” as Rowena had called it, had only lengthened as the door to Purgatory rattled softly with its instability. Cas only growled at Dean’s colorful language and sneered a comment in response. They continued to bicker back and forth, until it led up to a string of curses hissed through clenched teeth.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the biggest stubborn sonofabitch that I have ever met! And I thought you were different from the rest of the dick angels!” Cas hollered back something in Enochian, earning a scoff from Dean in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rebelled for you! And this is what I get in return!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Cas. That’s gotten old by now. Did you ever think that maybe I didn’t need you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need me? Your prayers told a different story! But I guess you’re right. I’m dead to you. I’m untrustworthy. That’s why you never told me anything wasn’t it?” It came out as a question but it wasn’t meant to be that way. It was hissed deeply, followed by a sincere glower of his eyes. Cas turned on his heel to storm from the room, but Dean had snapped back so fast Cas didn’t get the chance. Both of them were left wide eyed and surprised. Fate watched nervously as the pages were torn from their book of destiny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to get hurt!” Cas whipped around. Dean had yet to realize what he said. “I didn’t want to see what would become of you... I didn’t want to see you broken.” It had dawned on him what he had said. He shifted uncomfortably from his spot, leaning against the table. Tears filled his glass green eyes, no matter how hard he tried to shove them back. There was a long silence, leaving the air still between them. Cas stepped back into the room and inched closer to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet, I still broke.” Cas’s voice cracked into a feeble whisper. He lowered his gaze to the floor, a sad smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Dean gulped and nodded slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m poisonous to you. Nothing more than-” Cas was cut off. Dean lurched forward grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him close. Cas had thought he was pulling him in for a hug, but blinked when he realized Dean’s face was way too close to his. Dean stopped, as if suddenly becoming conscious of his movements. He pulled away, but Cas caught his grasp, bringing their eyes to meet each other for the first time in months. Dean could see every shade of blue in those eyes, seeing the grace that dances behind them and his own reflection in the front. Dean gulped and with the weight of the world trying to hold him back, he managed to lean forward and press his lips to Cas’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’s eyelids slid shut as he finally allowed himself to sink into the feeling that he long deprived himself of. Their noses touched, brushed together in a way that sent shivers down Cas’s spine as he parted quickly, a rush of uncertainty battling the excitement in his stomach, but he overcame the fear and kissed back. Light and sweet and completely innocent in the most unexpected way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They supposed it wasn’t really unexpected. Of course it was ten years coming, since the second the angel broke Fate’s heavily protected laws. He broke the script, rewrote his own story and burned the old one in front of his opposition. And all of it was because of a single human. So it wasn’t unexpected in retrospect, but Cas and Dean both had lots of time to practice burying their feelings and give up on the hope they saw in each other. It was easier to let it go then to let it writhe inside them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips graced each other, the nerves under their skin trying to get an understanding of the feeling that sent electric shocks throughout the entire body. They were hesitant, cautious of the eyes and ears that could be waiting to strike. The kind that could be waiting to tear them apart. But for now they appeared to be safe in the Bunker kitchen. Their breaths were warm on each others skin each time they parted and glanced at each other’s eyes, fear capturing their pupils until they grew small, but they couldn’t help it. Everyone Dean had ever loved had been taken from him. Cas nearly growled at the thought of losing the hunter, and not wanting to miss the moment he could finally hold him close he kissed him again. The same light feathery kiss of an angel’s grace embracing a human soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How did this come to be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas had found himself come to wonder. He knew how the world broke between their fingertips every time they merely looked at each other, but how was it that they ended up kissing in the Bunker kitchen, tucked away from the burning world and simply letting themselves go. Let themselves fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas in particular was good at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean moved his hands to Cas’s face, the desperation overpowering his thoughts and senses. The tension and anger and fear, all of it, disintegrated into dust as they finally fell from Fate’s grasp and held onto each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! Let me know if you want more from this! Until next time,</p>
<p>-Daisy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>